


Happy ending, in a strange galaxy.

by Gabriel4Sam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, POV Shaak Ti, Two Qui-Gon is better than one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of the Sith  comes with a whisper in Shaak Ti’s mind, on Kamino, and with the love a Dark Lord still felt for a dead Padawan. The Sith’s line dies, because Shaak Ti listens, and because Tyrannus never really succeed in killing Dooku’s love for Qui-Gon.<br/>And then, something wonderful and strange happens in Master Kenobi's love life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the kink meme http://starwarskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/586.html?thread=761674#cmt761674  
> : Poor General Kenobi is slowly losing his hope in the war, when an ancient Jedi artifact (because it's always sith aritfact, we need something different) give him back not only one, but two Qui-gon !  
> Qui-gon lure his ex-master to the light again, Dooku tell everything, Sidius die and everything is beautiful and nothing hurts.
> 
> And when the two Qui-Gon understand the wonderful man Obi-wan became, they fall in love, and decide to share him

The end of the line of Bane doesn’t come with lightsabers or raging battles. Because heroes are wonderful beings, really, but treachery is sometimes too powerful, too secret, to quietly die like that. Sometimes, heroes jumping into the fray, lightsabers blazing, are not enough.

No, the end of the Sith’s line, comes with a whisper in Shaak Ti’s mind, on Kamino and with the love a Dark Lord still feel for a dead Padawan. The Sith’s line die, because Shaak Ti listen, and because Tyrannus never really succeed in killing Dooku’s love for Qui-Gon  
Even if the Holonet is full of ‘The Negotiator’ or ‘The Hero with no fear.’, the other Jedi are terrible enemies for the Sith too, every one of them, and Shaak Ti is a Master, a pillar in the Force, powerful and wise. Sidious only has eyes for Anakin, for Kenobi, who could perhaps save Skywalker, for Yoda, perhaps the only one powerful enough to kill him…Not on Shaak Ti, training the clones on Kamino.

Perhaps, simply, Sidious’s defeat came from being a misogynistic Sith.

Years later, Shaak Ti would still remark than others would have listen to the voices too, Yoda for example. But Yoda was on Coruscant, knee deep in politics….and that image always gives her strange desire to giggle, Master of the Jedi Order or not.

So, when the whispers came, she quietly finished her day on Kamino, meditated a few hours, and then took a shuttle, alone, to a strange little moon.

And found the pod, more vegetal than technology, shining in the Force, an ancient power, forgotten, but not less radiant for all the years.

She had no idea, not even a glimpse, of the function, the provenance, the nature of that thing. But she knew how to listen to the Force, so she sat just before the Pod, and started feeding him light, power, encouragements….

When Shaak Ti surfaced from her trance, the pod was open, holding two very naked Master Jedi.

Two, where only one was supposed to exist.

Two, when only one had died, all these years ago.

She still remembered the sadness in her Master, when their mission in the Outer Rim didn’t let them go to Naboo for the pyre. She still remembered Kenobi, younger than her and suddenly older than her, like the Naboo’s events had stolen a part of his lifeforce.

Two Qui-Gon Jinn, grumbling and pressing their heads with trembling hands, radiating discomfort and cold and headaches and something like _don’tunderstanddon’t understandObi-Wan-what-where-ho-hurtdon’t understanddon’t understand…._

« Padawan Ti ? » asked one of them, unsure, because Padawan Ti is supposed to be a young Tortuga just a few months of her Trial, not this Master with large montrals and head tails, calm demeanor and strong presence in the Force.

« Master Windu’ll have a coronary. » say this strange Tortuga, more for herself

_ToooldforShaakTiwhat’shappeningwhereObi-wantheSithdon’tunderstand…_

The moment they saw each other definitely didn’t help!

And then, she took her cape for the first one, her over tunic for the second, and too them to her shuttle.

« Water. Sonics. A light meal. Pain medication. After, the questions. » she says, with the most authority she could muster. It’s not easy to order them around, because she still remembered him, visiting the training room, a gentle giant correcting her katas, and she felt a little like a Padawan, again.

Very quickly, it appeared that 1) the two of them think they’re the original version and the other…well, they don’t know, but they’re sure, 2) what they know about this pod, the fact that they’re alive and kriffing two, can be summarized by ‘ _nothing, nothing, and nothing_.’

Shaak Ti thought of bringing them to the Temple, before dismissing the idea. This seemed to perfect, a lost Jedi back, she tried to not think of the TWO thing because taking problem one by one was easier, to not be suspicious. When they’re sleeping, after she put them under with a Force suggestion would be more precise, she searched for the more nearby Council Member.

When they wake up, Adi Gallia is drinking tea with Shaak Ti, her little shuttle cooling just behind Shaak Ti’s, and looking quietly at them, despite the black eye, last trace of an escape from Dooku.

« I think it was the will of the Force that I was nearby » she said to Shaak Ti. « Because I know things about Qui-Gon that only him and I could possibly know. Could you take one of them outside for a minute, and then we’ll permutate. »

 

Looking at a Qui-Gon, naked save for her robe, regal even with the strange attire and the tired mind she could perceive, Shaak Ti can’t stop herself.

«Do you know what she’ll be asking? What she’s asking your double right now?  
-I suppose it could be the fact that we lost our virginity together, a lifetime ago, and my less than stellar performance that day. »

She made a face and he smiled, gentle and amused, and the more alive since she found them: « You shouldn’t ask if you’re not ready to know.

-I forgot she was your age, her sub-specie age so little, so slow…It’ll be difficult to face her in the Council and not think of that.

-Yes, I thought you could be. The brown of the robe of a Councillor didn’t change. Congratulations. »

 

At this second, she became sure it’s him, perhaps them. Because no Sep’ spy would take the time of congratulate her, in those circumstances.

They went back to the Temple, because what could they do? They needed Yoda and wisdom and protection, and the Temple is still a shining beacon of this things, in a troubled galaxy.

The two Qui-Gon fell prey to the Healers, despite ample protestations. A day later, the Council received notice that “E _verything is normal but they’re two. No, no idea, don’t know, don’t care. Now let me go back to patients in need of healing and stop bothering me_.

Healers…. A good thing Jedi breed diplomats from others specialities.

The next time she saw them, the two Qui-gon wore the entire Jedi traditional outfit and the fact that they don’t seem to have aged is more evident.

In the back of the Council crowd, Shaak Ti felt a quiet peace when Mace hugged them, and then yelled at them because _Stupid idiot, running in a Sith staff, couldn’t wait for your Padawan. Shut up, I’m not finished !_

Yoda was trying to mask his smile with his cane.

The two lost Jedi couldn’t stop tripping in each other’s sentences, trying to ask at the same time for Obi-wan, for Anakin, and everybody suddenly became sober again.  
« Your Padawan, prisoner of Dooku he is. Trying to free him, young Skywalker is.

\- What do you mean, prisoner of _Dooku_ ?? »

They needed two hours, only to make them understand about Dooku. She didn’t blame them: he already lost a Padawan to the Dark.

And now that?  
She couldn’t even imagine losing her Master like that.

And then, someone did something stupid in the Outer Rim, and someone thought the Jedi should clean it up, and all their commlinks started beeping at the same time.

Shaak Ti volunteered to explain the rest, as she put it, letting the Council go without her. When she stoped talking about the war, the skin you could see around the whiskers and the hair was the most hideous shade of green, in the two of them, and they seem ready to vomit.

It was the only emotion they let see, just before: « I need a shuttle, I’m going to bring my Padawan back.  
-We. We need a shuttle. » insisted the other Qui-Gon.  


And, astonishingly, the war ended. Just like that. After decades of planning from the Sith.  
Because the Force sometimes give hope and light and the night is darkest before the dawn.

They didn’t even have to choose: saving Obi-wan or taking Dooku prisoner.

A Qui-Gon rushed to the cells with Anakin.  
And another one confronted Dooku with Shaak Ti.  
« Master. » he only said, pushing his hood back, letting the light touch his face.

« Master, don’t go where I can’t follow you. »

Dooku seemed to deflate, and Qui-Gon kept moving, Dooku retreating until he touched a wall. The not-dead Jedi said something, quieter, something that even with the Force she couldn’t hear.

And just like that, the war ended.

Of course, it didn’t stop right there.

Dooku went back to the Temple. He and the two Qui-Gon spent ten minutes with the Council, and then a strike team was dispatched, so fast nobody really understood until there was a fire in the Senate , a scandal, a dead Sith Lord, two weeks of Bacta for Mace Windu and a eye-patch for Kit Fisto.

There was still battle, the last Separatist trying to win a war without generals, funds, plans.

There was still grief: Adi Gallia killed Grievous on Mygeeto, just after he killed Ki Adi Mundi. She came back quieter, and it’s months until someone hear her laugh again.

They found about the chips and a few clones died in the extraction, but most of them survive. The Senate didn’t seem to know what to do with them. A few Senators even spook of euthanasia, until The Negotiator took the floor. He almost bankrupted the Republic, with the back pay and the cost of the help to settle them, but after all…they just seized a very big pile of money from the Trade Federation.

Padme Amidala gave birth. Scandal.

Some media reporter found about the father. Scandal…

Dooku is assigned at home in a quiet room in the Temple, when people were calling for his blood. Scandal.

And then, two years after the death of Palpatine….the two Qui-Gon almost drew their lightsabers against each other. They came very close of it, until they found the perfect solution.

 

The treasure they found, the Jedi Master they wanted, the strange and beautiful fruit their Padawan has blossomed to, this infuriating and beloved man…they’ll share him. After all, Obi-Wan seemed to live like a celibate monk, refusing himself other joys, apart of Corellian Brandy and sabbac with Senator Organa. It was work, work, work, work. Two would be just enough to help him unwind.

Now, they only had to convince him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jediprompts on tumblr made me a beautiful photoset for this story : http://jediprompts.tumblr.com/post/151021836580/star-wars-planet-aesthetic-xuejre-submitted-by
> 
> Go, and tell Jediprompts how beautiful Xuejre is!

After the death of Sidious, Shaak Ti, Plo Koon and Obi-wan Kenobi fell in friendship the way some people fall in love. They respected each other before, of course, they were Jedi, brothers and sister, but the way they cared about clones made them soon closer.

Of course, other Jedi had let themselves become Attached to their Commanders. If Mace Windu thought they didn’t know he was chatting every two days with Commander Ponds, now working in Cham Syndulla’s new government… But it was more difficult for him in his position to acknowledge this, everything he did and said was scrutinized, as the head of the Order, even a friendship with the first clone to attain political power. Political power in the most unusual government of the Republic, but still.

Therefore, Shaak Ti spend enough time in Kenobi’s company to understand, before him, when his old Masters started courting him.

Jedi did not crave possession, but her friend’s quarter were particularly bare, and little by little, small trinkets and gifts started appearing. Only little things, not precious gemstones, they were Jedi. But thoughtful. Little things that said that they were chosen by someone knowing Obi-wan, and understanding the ginger-haired Negotiator as he was, not as he could be. Memories of worlds the Qui-Gon visited in their work. Philosophical treaties. A new meditation mat, not heavily decorated, just a beautiful blue. A sketch on flimsi, made by a street artist on a conjoint mission: Obi-wan, surrounded by the two of them, smiling in a very un-Jedi way.

With the war, Kenobi had lost weight, gaining a sometimes half feral look for it, and it became a usual view in the refectory to see one or two Qui-Gon pushing him in the room because, _really, Obi-wan, since when do you think humans can survive on tea and sass?_

Shaak Ti didn’t say anything to her friend: he would have bolted to the Outer Rim so fast they would have needed Master Tholme and his investigations skills to find him again!

And as much fun as it could have been, there was work to do: a lot of clones weren’t ready for a civilian life and the Order had responsibility for a new contingent of troops, ready to make the world a better place in peace. Obi-wan had asked to stay on Coruscant most of his time. He was tired of planet hoping and wanted to visit Anakin, on leave of the Order, and his new family, when he wanted, not just when he could. He was supervising a program about Coruscant’s lower levels. Clones medics were working on free clinics, thugs of the red-light districts were put on the right paths of education and new life goals, and a lot of clones seemed captivated by renovations of insalubrious buildings.

“It’s good to build and repair, sometimes.” A brother had said to Shaak Ti, one night, in a very quiet voice.

Yes, it was good, and for the Order too. Too long, they had let the Senat decide what was urgent and important. No more. People. People were important.

Plo Koon was leading other clones, which still weren’t ready to stop fighting, in a much needed cleaning of all the space pirates and other slavers that had proliferated with the war. They were based on Orto Plutonia, using their free time to establish better Republic-Talz friendship.

And Shaak Ti? She was leading the colonization on a little moon, Xuejre, somewhere new and fresh, a place where people with too much bad memories on their world could start anew.

It was true: sometimes, building something was a perfect healing exercise.

She was on Xuejre the first time Obi-wan commed to talk and ask her advice, a little panicked, very much surprised, because his old masters had had enough of his blinkers of durasteel.

They had cornered him in the training room, after a very satisfying session of hand-to-hand training.

And kissed him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jediprompts on tumblr made me a beautiful photoset for this story : http://jediprompts.tumblr.com/post/151021836580/star-wars-planet-aesthetic-xuejre-submitted-by
> 
> Go, and tell Jediprompts how beautiful Xuejre is!

 

Obi-wan’s panic was not really a surprise. Shaak Ti was certain he didn’t even think he could be seen as someone attractive. So, attractive to Qui-Gon, to the two Qui-Gon, put on a pedestal since his death? No way.

It was probably difficult for him to think of the two Jinn as people wanting to hold him, kiss him. Probably wanting to fuck him until he couldn’t tell right from left too, but if he was not ready to hear they wanted to kiss him, the more carnal part would have to wait.

Celibacy was never obligatory in the Jedi order, but it was supposed to be kept under control, and Jedi choosing people with power were frowned upon.

Nothing could be said against this triad.

Only their choices was important. Did Obi-wan desire it? Shaak Ti was not sure. It could be good for him, yes, but only if he let it.

 

Shaak Ti commed Plo Koon, and they invited Obi-wan on a few teendays mission; far from the Core, fighting against a particularly vicious slavers organisation.

Slavers!

The three of them had **_very_** strong opinion about slavery.

That was…perhaps not fun: they were chasing people selling sentient beings. But it was the more fun they could have in these circumstances. They rescued everyone and put the bad guys behind bars, with not death, not even in the slavers, and minimal explosions. Every night, they meditated together, rejoicing in the Force and in their friendship. And they confided in each other. About their struggles, their questions.

Plo Koon about the twin sisters Zabrak that he wanted to take as Padawans in a few months, when they would be more ready. He was confident the three of them would form powerful bonds, but feared he was in part choosing them to push the agenda of multiple padawans.

Shaak Ti about her guilt. They used the clones too. They were trying to do them better, and more or less succeeding, but they should have done much more, sooner.

And Obi-wan? He talked about Qui-Gon, the two of them. A little about Anakin, too, sometimes about his friendship with Cody, his clone commander. But Qui-Gon. All the nights, he spook about the two Qui-Gon, and their proposition.  Was it a good idea? Was it not too soon for ex-dead people, to take a lover? And they were two! And he was alone, only one. Would he be enough? What if they didn’t like what they would discover in his mind?

He didn’t talk about sex. They were Force sensitive beings: sex for them was much more about a joining of minds. The logistic of bodies was nice, very very nice, but not so much satisfying.

Something nobody was telling to Skywalker, because it was better he never knew, now that he had married a non-sensitive.

Shaak Ti knew when Obi-wan took a decision. It was a night on Adniramas, Shaak Ti’s favourite city on Pandora, with beautiful gardens and white sunsets.

They had troubles with a ship, and had decided it was a perfect occasion for a reprieve, visiting a very small clones settlement, integrating themselves in a little Pantoran church that thought free love was a religious experience. They spend the day visiting the pottery workshop, main source of money for the community, and how much exactly did Plo Koon knew about glaze patina finish was a big surprise.

They could feel in the Force the love that was soaking the place. And at the end of the feast, Obi-wan suddenly asked Shaak Ti if she would let him have a few minutes alone in their shuttle, before coming back to sleep, because he wanted to com the two Qui-Gon.

When she came back, letting Plo Koon and his commander alone with a very commanding Pantoran matriarch because she was beginning to feel in the way, Obi-wan was very crimson.

And very smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Obi-wan Kenobi putting his feet on Xuejre for the first time was a Master Jedi wrinkled, like a bed after a long night, sheets rumpled from bodies meeting together in passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jediprompts on tumblr made me a beautiful photoset for this story : http://jediprompts.tumblr.com/post/151021836580/star-wars-planet-aesthetic-xuejre-submitted-by
> 
> Go, and tell Jediprompts how beautiful Xuejre is!

After that, Shaak Ti went back to Xuejre. There was a lot of work to do. Long negotiations about the young government, infrastructures, the best way to create cities from nothing, without disrupting to much the moon’s ecosystem…There was also a smaller percentage of humans than in more planets without a native species, and some of them had difficulties to understand than not everything should be tailored to humanity’s needs or habits.

The Council send Adi Gallia’s to work with her. Not that she really needed the help, but the other Jedi was still having a hard time letting go of her guilt, feeling she could have saved Ki Adi Mundi on Mygeeto, if she had succeed against Grievous just a few minutes before she did. The green moon helped finished what a lot of Jedi healers had started, and the good work of building something, too. After a few weeks, Shaak Ti felt her respect for the older Jedi blossom into something more, like the beginning of a beautiful friendship, perhaps even more.

So, too much busy, the Tortuga Master didn’t know more for a time, about the Kenobi-Jinn’s love, too busy with planning and farming and mediating, and the difficulties they had with the Soryk, a local animal, not aggressive, but so curious they were the cause for a few accidents!

Interspatial communication are not exactly cheap, and Jedi don’t use them for gossip.

Most of the time.

They commed each other sometimes, but they spook of their missions, and Obi-wan was smiling, and he seemed less tired, less on edge, more centred that he had been for years, so she didn’t really need to know much more.

Until Master Yoda contacted her.

“Masters Jinn, Jinn and Kenobi, sending to you, we are.

\- Xuejre would be happy to have their help, but if I may, Master, we don’t really need it. The draining of the wetlands is progressing very nicely, and everybody is finally in agreement for the place we’ll use as a third city.

\- Not for Xuejre, it is, but for them. And for us. Distracting, they are!”

She needed only a few hours to understand why.

The Obi-wan Kenobi putting his feet on Xuejre for the first time was a Master Jedi wrinkled, like a bed after a long night, sheets rumpled from bodies meeting together in passion.

He still was a Jedi, and she was sure she was the only one to understand that he probably only had time to put his tunics in place and pass a hand in his hair before stepping down from the shuttle. Perhas Adi, too, because she was laughing in the Force, even with a quiet face, as the newly elected governor gave them a tour from Xuejre City, the first settlement, his 9500 sentients and his burgeoning textile industry.

And the two Qui-Gon had a very smug air that they tried their best to curb. Something, in their mouths and in their eyes, which said to officials not smart enough to read it: “ _We don’t care if you are giving us a long tour for seeing boring things, just after a long space flight, because we spend most of that space flight fucking our younger lover, our beloved Obi-wan, into the most dishevelled state he ever was_. _And because we’re doing it again the second you let us go.”_

She was also pretty sure that the time of the reception she lost track of Obi-wan was put to good use: she only could see one Qui-Gon in the mass of people when she searched for her missing friend, and later, Kenobi use the _retap_ fork to eat his _noialc,_ instead of his fingers.

What sort of things were they doing to him for _Obi-wan Kenobi_ to make an etiquette mistake?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jediprompts on tumblr made me a beautiful photoset for this story : http://jediprompts.tumblr.com/post/151021836580/star-wars-planet-aesthetic-xuejre-submitted-by
> 
> Go, and tell Jediprompts how beautiful Xuejre is!

 

 

Centuries after their deaths, the scholars would describe that period as the beginning of a Golden Age, for the Republic, the galaxy, and the Jedi Order. To be honest, they started from a very low level, after years of war and corruption from the Sith.

But it still was true. Perhaps the role of Anakin Skywalker, Chosen One, was less a role of leadership and war, and more a role of example. He was the first Jedi to marry in centuries. And all the others, spending their time keeping their lover at bay, sacrificing love for duty…

Anakin became a model, and it was logic that his master was the second to succumb. He could have done like all Jedi before: keeping his affair with the two Qui-Gon quiet, apart from his public life as a Jedi, continuing to go in separate missions, until their deaths.

The day they announced Shaak Ti and Adi Galia they would marry was a joyful one.

The more conservative Jedi in the Council didn’t appreciate that, and their time on Xuejre became longer, more punishment than mission.

They didn’t care. They were happy, helping with the development of the little moon, and the settlements of war refugees. Obi-wan even took great interest in helping build their food self-sufficiency, participating in the study of the local flora and fauna, and helping develop the culture of _elliger_ , a local plant whose petiole was consumable by many species and soon became famous for his delicacy, becoming their first volume of exportation.

“When I think I was terrified to become a farmer, once.” He would joke too Shaak Ti, smiling.

It was a good look on him, and he was developing smile lines. At dusk, he could be found in the garden, most of the time sleeping, his head on one his lover legs, napping from the efforts of the day…or perhaps gathering energy for the night.

Their love was inspiring.

Perhaps it was the reason that every Jedi that fall in love on Coruscant, choosing to follow Skywalker’s example, soon followed the Chosen One’s master example and came here.

Plo Koon resigned his seat on the Council and came to Xuejre, for a chance to be with Commander Wolffe openly, and for a chance to teach the twins Zabrkas the Council was refusing him. He would be followed by Knight Aylala Secura. By Master Tholme. By so many others. Little by little, the Jedi came, and they made new choices. Older Force Sensitives whose parents has refused to give to the Order came, searching help and teaching for those powers they didn’t understand.

Shaak Ti herself let go of the past, and her two dead Padawans, and took as a student an old female Gand.  

“You should took a Padawan” she said to Obi-wan, when she saw the looks he was giving the Gand.

“Not now. I’m waiting for my Padawan to grow up.” He said cryptically.

 

Years later, decades in fact, when a very frail Shaak Ti stepped down from her place as GrandMaster of the Xuejre Jedi Temple, a Temple that was now home for five thousand Jedi, she did it with great trust: Master Leia Skywalker would be the best GrandMaster you could imagine, honouring his last Master teaching.

“I wish Master Obi-wan could see me.” She said to Shaak Ti. The old Tortuga grinned.

“I’m pretty sure he is. They all are.”

She didn’t say more, not a word about the ghostly silhouettes smiling behind Leia. A time would come for Leia to learn that last lesson, but for now, Shaak Ti pleaded her age, and left for her quarter, alone in appearance, but smiling at the reflexions from one Qui-Gon about the blessing of new joints in the Force, and the protestation from Obi-wan ‘ _really, Qui? New joints, that’s what is more important for you_?” She could see Ploo, Adi and the other Qui-Gon, waiting for her at the end of the corridor, blue and not really there, but smiling.

She was ready for her last lesson.

 

 

.The end!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr too, with the same username, come and say hi, I don't bite !


End file.
